A capacitive touch display device can include a capacitive touch panel. A conventional mutual capacitive touch panel generally includes a substrate, and a touch driving electrode pattern (TX pattern) and the touch sensing electrode pattern (RX pattern) on the substrate. The touch driving electrode pattern and the touch sensing electrode pattern are formed at different layers, thus the touch panel has an increased thickness. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.